


All I do, I do for you

by nervouswritting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, awkward!thomas jefferson, he doesn't know jamie boy is obsessed with him, he wants to be left alone, the dude is just kinda shy, yandere!james madison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: James Madison is obsessive and Thomas has to deal with it.





	1. The Call

Jefferson was sitting in a gazebo surrounded by rose bushes. The setting sun kissed his dark skin. His thin clothes shifted over his muscular frame as a cool summer breeze hit him just right. The air was filled with his beautiful, somewhat birdlike, laughter. The scene was perfect. Except for one thing. Nothing the Jefferson, of course. Madison’s dream world wouldn’t have that. No, the problem was who was making him laugh. It was that bastard, Hamilton. Madison didn’t like him. He was too close to Jefferson for Madison’s taste. But, not too close enough to prompt Madison to do anything rash, for the time being, at least. However, Dream-Hamilton was much closer to Jefferson. So close, he was closing in for a kiss.  
“No!” Madison screamed pushing himself out of his dream and into a sitting positon.  
A thin layer of cold sweat covered his body. Madison shook his head as his hand pushed the sweat from his eyes. A small sigh escaped his lips. That dream was bullshit and he knew it. Madison had chosen Hamilton to be on Jefferson’s side for a reason. Not only was Hamilton a political genus, he also had distain for Jefferson at best, He would never love him. Never. Madison was certain of it. Still, Madison, not one to let laziness be his down fall, decided to keep a closer eye on Hamilton. Maybe, his subconscious knew something he didn’t.  
He frowned. “God, I hope not,” he mumbled as he reached for his phone.  
He squinted into the glaring light his phone gave off in contrast to his dark, shadowy bedroom. Six o’clock, maybe if he had some unsavory things to do that morning it would be good to be up but, he didn’t have anything planned. Okay, that’s not true. Every moment of his life planned from eating to casual observing. Sometimes, though, his body didn’t listen to his planning, so now he was up over an hour before he needed to be driving.  
“Why not call Thomas?” a little voice in Madison’s head asked.  
Thomas would be up. Madison knew it. He also knew he was right. He always was. When it came to Thomas, that is. Okay, he was going to call him. It wasn’t weird. It was a friend calling a friend. Yet, Madison was still somewhat nervous. Millions of “what if’s” filled his head. Madison took a deep breath as he moved into a more comfortable sitting position and expelled his worried thoughts by thinking “I’m doing what I have to for our love.”  
“That doesn’t exist,” a different voice from the first one said sarcastically.  
Ignoring the voice, Madison clicked on his contact for his beloved Thomas Jefferson. Or as the contact said “My Love”. How Madison longed for the day he could call he that in real life. With that thought the phone started to ring.  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…  
“Hello, James?” Jefferson asked uncertainly clear in his voice.  
Madison’s heart skipped a beat. His face flushed. He swallowed to clear off a stutter.  
“Thomas, hello. I got up early so, I figured, why not call to chat.” Madison said masking his excitement with indifference.  
“Good thing I was up, Heheheh…..” Jefferson said, making the mood very awkward.  
“Yeah.” Madison responded lamely.  
“Damn it!” Madison’s own voice rang in his head.  
“If it was awkward before, it’s worse now.” A different voice said mockingly.  
“God fucking dammit!” Madison bit his lip, screaming in his head.  
“So, James, I was just eat. But, you could come over if you want. The company would be nice, I guess.” Jefferson asked hesitantly.  
“What?” the ruder of the two voices said suddenly. Madison’s face flushed into a deep almost cherry color as he worked to process what his “friend” had said.  
“Sure, that’s sounds fine.” Madison said, a wide smile finding his whole face.  
“Half an hour?” Jefferson asked.  
“Okay.” Madison nodded to no one in peculiar.  
“Bye, then.”  
Click.  
Madison dropped his phone and rolled onto his back. He kicked his legs up in the air, laughing. Which was more of a school girl’s giggle, than anything else. He going out with beloved, Thomas.  
“No, you’re not. You’re hanging out with a friend before work.” The mocking was back.  
“It doesn’t really matter does it? I’m still going to be with Thomas.” Madison said aloud, frowning slightly.  
“Of course. Now don’t you have to get dressed.” A nicer voice said quickly.  
“You’re right, as usual.” Madison said getting out of bed.  
He quickly turned his light. Now, he could see. It was much easier to pick out the prefect outfit in the light. But first, a shower.


	2. A wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. It's really just a link between to events. Enjoy!

Madison stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his phone from off his bed.  
“What is Thomas wearing today?” He said as he scrolled though the notes on his phone.  
He quickly found the note from yesterday evening.  
May 10, 20XX Evening  
Didn’t talk to anyone. Walked home. Picked up from dry cleaner. If pattern continues, he will wear it tomorrow. It’s fuchsia. Ate mac & cheese alone in apartment. Watched Forensic Files. Didn’t Leave.  
“Fuchsia? What do I have that goes with fuchsia?” Madison questioned aloud as he started to go through his closet. Dark green, light blue, gray. Gray, it is. As he changed, Madison thought back to when he realized he was in love with, and would do anything for, Thomas Jefferson.  
Sure, He knew Thomas since he was born. Their parents absolutely adored each other, so he and Thomas were always together as children. The moment James saw Thomas something within him changed. For the first time he felt something. So, at the time, he was more than happy to follow Thomas around. Thomas was happy to have a partner in crime who was close to his age. It worked. James didn’t know he was in love with Thomas until junior year of high school.


End file.
